High Price to Pay
by Invader Nence
Summary: Will you save your friendship at any and all costs? The Degrassi crew is about to find out.
1. An Odd Sort of Attraction

**__**

Title: "High Price to Pay"

****

Authoress: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Degrassi

****

Chapter Info: 1/?? (A lot! haha!)

****

Rating: PG-13.

****

Warning: Slash. M/M. And character-bashing. ;_; Oh, and the chapters are short and many!

****

Pairing(s): *Dylan/Marco*, *Marco/Jimmy*, *Ashley/Craig*, *Sean/Jason*, *Paige/Spinner*, *JT/Toby*, Manny/Craig, Craig/Sean, Terri/Spinner, Emma/Sean, and Ashley/Sean.

****

Year: Marco&Co. are in 10th grade.

****

Spoiler(s): All the way up to "gansta gangsta".

****

Dedication: This is all for Shang Hai. My beta and best friend. ^__^ You're the one who made me wanna write the slashy stuff. This is also for the author of "Sunglasses at Night", because her fic made me realize that Ellie really IS the best! Love you guys! 

****

Disclaimer: ^.^ I suck at owning things! I don't have enough practice. Anywho. This fic is mine. The plot is mine. And characters 'n whatnot are NOT! haha. That about covers it, ne?

****

Summary: Will you save your friendship at any and all costs?

****

A/N: haha. The REAL summary I had for this was EXTREMELY long, (a page and a half) and I tried to sum it all up. It won't make sense until awhile down the road because it explains the title. ^___^ But the long one is available through e-mail! I just didn't want to make anyone go, "Ugh! The summary is so long! I don't wanna read this!" and close out. ^____^ So, here goes! If you want the whole thing, e-mail me and I'll send it a-sap! Love y'all. -Ms. Snuffles- (aka: marcokoi)

****

Chapter **One**---**An Odd Sort of Attraction**

"Marco!" Dylan's voice could be heard down the hall. "Marco!" As the taller boy's hand reached Marco's shoulder, he jumped and spun around, forcing Dylan to remove his gentle touch. 'Ouch,' he thought. 'Those guys really did a number on him DIDN'T they?! Oh, well, I can fix that!' He smiled and was actually hurt when the only response he got from Marco was a cold glare and a pout.

"I told you, leave me alone!" The raven-haired boy turned away, content on ignoring the boy he had fallen for not too long ago. 'God, I hate him. Yet… love him. I hate myself. I wish I wasn't gay. It hurts. He hurts. I hurt.'

"You can't pretend that I don't exist…" This time, his hand was on Marco's back, sending waves of emotion through the shorter boy's body. His existence. His soul. His mind. Him. 'Why are you torturing me, Dylan! You know I can't like you back… I'm not like you. I'm not okay with me. With my sexuality. It hurts. I can't be laughed at.'

"Why not?" The young Del Rossi countered, controlling all the urges inside him telling him to respond to the blonde's feelings.

"You know why," his voice was sensual and sweet. Dylan slid his hand up Marco's spine, exposing a bit of skin above his waistline. The younger boy shuddered, pulling away and beginning to walk home. 'I can't do this! Why must he treat me this way?! He KNOWS I can't control myself!' He heard Dylan behind him and he could almost imagine the look of hurt fixed on his face. "Wait!"

'No, no,' he told himself. 'That Michalchuk won't stop. He'll keep making you feel this way!' Marco continued, trying his best to disengage his mind from the gorgeous hockey player's soothing voice. He heard his name again, this time in a deeper tone. _Jimmy_. He stopped immediately, heart pounding, head spinning. "Marco." He turned and faced his friend, marveling at the perfection of his chocolate-brown face. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of such enticing thoughts.

"Hey, Jim…" he choked out. 'God, he's beautiful. He's also my friend! I can't have feelings for him like this!'

"Hey, Marco! Have you talked to Dylan? He seems kinda down today!" Marco shook his head a bit too quickly. "Oh, okay… there's a basketball practice now, but you wanna hang with me after?"

"Hang? With you?" _Gulp._ 'This can ONLY end badly. No. No. No. No alone time with Jimmy. I can't control myself. Not with Dylan and sure as hell not with Jim!'

"Yeah, y'know! What friends do… you'll have to wait about an hour, unless you have a date or something!" The taller tenth grader winked at his friend. 'His eyes………so… beautiful…' Marco shook his head.

"No… I can chill… Just lemme call home, first…" Jimmy nodded as his friend turned his back and pulled out his new cell, dialing his number. "Mom? It's Marco. I'm gonna chill with Jim… I'll be home for dinner, okay? …………Thanks! Caoi!" He flipped his phone shut, moving back over to his basketball-playing friend. "All set… can… can I watch you play?"

Jimmy smiled. "Yeah, if you don't think you'd be bored to death! Go in the main entrance! See you later?" Marco smiled. 'Bored? By watching Jim wear less clothes than normal? Jumping around? Yeah, right! Ugh, but with a bunch of other guys… well, I can always imagine them naked!' Marco hit his head against the wall he was standing by.

"Later," he agreed. The young Brooks looked at his friend, confused.

"See you then!" He hopped off toward the team entrance, leaving Marco alone with a pounding head and a few excited hormones.

A/N: Hahahahahahaha! How cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!!! Don't worry! More cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuute-ness will come later! Promise! Review! PLEASE! It'll make me write faster! ^_________^

Sorry, they're so short! Most will be longer, but I didn't want TOO much to start you off... (LIE!) Actually, I had NO more ideas and this is mostly filler for later. Plus, their thoughts will help you understand further plot-stuff! Hope you enjoyed! ^____^

Always,

-marcokoi.


	2. Is This Totally Platonic?

**__**

Title: "High Price to Pay"

****

Authoress: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Degrassi

****

Chapter Info: 2/?? (A lot! haha!)

****

Rating: PG-13.

****

Warning: Slash. M/M. And character-bashing. ;_; Oh, and the chapters are short and many!

****

Pairing(s): *Dylan/Marco*, *Marco/Jimmy*, *Ashley/Craig*, *Sean/Jason*, *Paige/Spinner*, *JT/Toby*, Manny/Craig, Craig/Sean, Terri/Spinner, Emma/Sean, and Ashley/Sean.

****

Year: Marco&Co. are in 10th grade.

****

Spoiler(s): All the way up to "gansta gangsta".

****

Dedication: This is all for Shang Hai. My beta and best friend. ^__^ You're the one who made me wanna write the slashy stuff. This is also for the author of "Sunglasses at Night", because her fic made me realize that Ellie really IS the best! Love you guys! (THIS CHAPTER IS FOR AMANDI-MANDA AS WELL!!! LOVE YOU, GIRL!!!!! I WRITE ALL MY SLASH FOR YOU!!!!!!)

****

Disclaimer: ^.^ I suck at owning things! I don't have enough practice. Anywho. This fic is mine. The plot is mine. And characters 'n whatnot are NOT! haha. That about covers it, ne?

****

Summary: Will you save your friendship at any and all costs?

****

A/N: Hi, y'all! I started this with the intention of never updating (::Sheepish grin::), but I've got the GREATEST idea for later, so big thanks to my muse! Please, review. I love you guys! -marcokoi

****

Chapter **Two**---**Is This Totally Platonic?**

Craig looked into Ashley's eyes, completely mesmerized by their beauty. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

"Yes, but you can tell me again," she muttered seductively.

"Mmmm…" Craig moaned, still transfixed. "You're beautiful, Ash…" He leaned in, capturing her lips under his own, laying her back on the couch.

An uncomfortable cough echoed behind them, causing them to break apart. Ashley's cheeks were flushed, while Craig's eyes were flaming. "You two!" Joey teased. "Get a room!" Ashley blushed and moved instinctively away from her boyfriend.

"Joey!" Craig's voice was full of warning, as if to say, 'Watch it!'

"Craig!" His step-father walked over and patted him on the back. "I'll be going soon… but I'll be back home by eight… behave!" He grabbed his leather jacket from the closet and rushed out the door, leaving flowing curtains in his wake.

Craig returned his attention back to his girlfriend. Ashley looked distant and full of thought.

"What's wrong, Ash?"

She shook her head. "Nothing… everything's perfect…"

"Liar," he teased, flicking her nose lightly.

Ashley stood up, grabbing her fleece off the back of the couch. Her voice was soft, "I've got to go." Craig rose.

"Why?"

"Because," she said simply.

"How mature!" It came out sounding much more vicious than Craig had expected or intending and his only response was the door slammed loudly when Ashley stormed out.

"FINE!" he fumed, sitting back down, grabbing the remote and flipping mindlessly though the channels. He stopped on a daytime soap.

"One minute you love me and another you pull away?! It's can't work that way!" a lady screamed, red in the face. Craig was hooked. The man and woman seemed to be fighting about what he and Ashley had been fighting about.

"Andie," the man said calmly, "Andie! Please…there's something you don't know… something you don't know about us…"

"How can you even SAY that?!"

"There's something you don't know about us…" he repeated.

"Then tell me, alright?! Tell me, Carl!"

"We're bother and sister," he spat.

__

Gulp.

"We're… we're what?!"

"Siblings, Andie… related!"

A loud "_clap_" echoed as she slapped him. "Don't lie!"

Craig flipped the TV off. 'It can't be,' he tried to convince himself. 'Ashley is my girlfriend. NOT my sister.' He sighed and muttered, "Scary."

"What is?" Angela's voice called from next to him. He jumped. startled by the voice. He shook his head and gave his little sister a big hug.

"That you're still awake," he laughed, realizing his excuse was horrible.

"Craig," she complained. "It's only five o'clock!"

He smiled. "Don't little girls need their beauty rest?" Angela giggled and nodded,

"Okay, Craig! Whatever you say!" She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Ange, I've got to make an important phone call… can you head upstairs and when I'm done, I'll play, okay?"

Angela flashed a bright smile. "Yep…" She turned to leave, then faced her step-bother again, "Craig?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Ashley?" Craig knew how found the young Jeremiah was of his girlfriend. 'Better not add another broken heart to the mix…'

"Not here… her mother needed her home… She might be over tomorrow," he said, trying to sound hopeful. 'I doubt it,' he added in his mind.

"Alright," Angela looked down as she made her way up the stairs. Craig looked back to make sure his sister was out of hearing range before picking up the cordless phone and dialing Sean's number. He answered on the fourth ring,

"He----llo?"

"Sean?"

"Craig?"

"Yeah…" There was an uncomfortable silence before Sean said,

"Well, what's up? Guys don't just call each other to 'chat', y'know?" He laughed.

"Is Emma over, or something?" Even on the phone, Craig could tell he'd hit a nerve. Sean was immediately icy and almost growled.

"Are you blind or something? We're not together anymore!"

"Oh, yeah…" Craig hit himself in the head. "Because of that… Jason guy, right?"

"Yeah… 'because of that…" Sean lowered his voice to a mere whisper. Craig could barely hear him. "…'Jason guy'… or something…"

"Is he over?" Craig sounded desperate. Too desperate.

"No!" Sean's voice was back.

"Can I come over, then?:"

"What?"

"I need to talk," he explained.

"You KNOW I'm not good at that, Manning!"

Craig laughed. "Not even on the phone?"

"That's even worse!" Sean's helpless tone made his friend giggle. "Can we talk later?"

"What makes you think you'll be over your fear by then?" He knew he could persuade the Cameron by touching that nerve.

"It is NOT a fear!" Sean snapped.

'Got'cha!' Craig thought, smiling. "Then why won't you talk to me?!"

"How's this," Sean began. "Go online after we get off the phone… I'll IM you… I can talk online…"

"Alright… talk soon!"

"Yeah…" As they were about to hang up, Craig muttered,

"Oh, and Sean?"

"Yes, Craig?"

"Thanks."

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! ^__^ I love them!! Review, please! I'll love you forever!  
Oh, and this is about how long the rest of the chapters will be! ^.^

Always,  
-marcokoi.


	3. Who's Counting?

**__**

Title: "High Price to Pay"

****

Authoress: Invader Nence, formally: Give the World for Mr. Black

****

Fandom: Degrassi

****

Chapter Info: 3/?? (A lot! haha!)

****

Rating: PG-13.

****

Warning: Slash. M/M. And character-bashing. ;_; Oh, and the chapters are short and many!

****

Pairing(s): *Dylan/Marco*, *Marco/Jimmy*, *Ashley/Craig*, *Sean/Jason*, *Paige/Spinner*, *JT/Toby*, Manny/Craig, Craig/Sean, Terri/Spinner, Emma/Sean, and Ashley/Sean.

****

Year: Marco and his group of pals are in 10th grade.

****

Spoiler(s): All the way up to "Never Gonna Give You Up".

****

Dedication: This is all for Shang Hai. My beta and best friend. ^__^ You're the one who made me wanna write the slashy stuff. This is also for Amanda, my biggest and most LOYAL fan, and good-est friend who makes me… ::Cough, cough::... update ALL the time! Love you!

****

Disclaimer: ^.^ I suck at owning things! I don't have enough practice. Anywho. This fic is mine. The plot is mine. And characters 'n whatnot are NOT! haha. That about covers it, ne?

****

Summary: Will you save your friendship at any and all costs?

****

A/N: Hi, y'all! I started this with the intention of never updating (::Sheepish grin::), but I've got the GREATEST idea for later, so big thanks to my muse! Please, review. I love you guys! -marcokoi

****

Chapter **Three**---**Who's Counting?**

Sean tipped back in his computer chair, throwing his headphones on and clicking the small yellow icon, opening his Buddy List. Opening an IM for Craig, who had an away message on, the young Cameron typed quickly,

"yo craig lets chat?"

Hearing a loud knock on his door, he ripped off his headphones and flung himself out of the chair, almost toppling over himself in order to reach the door. Tracker was expected back from work any minute, and Sean knew better than to irritate him after a long day. What he didn't expect was to hear Jason's voice through the thick wood,

"Cameron! Get the door!" The dark-haired boy stopped dead in his tracks, heart feeling light pangs for a moment before he pushed them away nonchalantly.

"Jason?" he asked warily. 'Uh, duh?'

"Yeah… now get the damn door!" He pounded on it a bit more and Sean quickly opened it, not wanting to have to fix broken wood. Jason flashed a bright smile. "Why, hello!" He clapped a hand lightly on Sean's shoulder, smiling.

"Uh… hi.. what are you doing here…?"

"Fine… be that way!" his friend snapped, causing the Cameron to pull away from the taller boy's touch.

"Why ARE you here?" Sean asked, rubbing his newly-throbbing temples.

"Everyone's bailed on me tonight… can you meet me in ten at Marsh Garage? I wanna install a new engine in my car…" Jason smiled.

The slight grin melted Sean's mind in an instant and he nodded, "Yeah! I just gotta get… dressed! See you then?"

"Yeah, sure… thanks, dude!" Jason exited Sean's small apartment-house with a wave. The other boy breathed a sigh of relief as he settled back into his chair, causing the headphones to pull out of their cradle.

Turning his attention back to the monitor, he ran his hand through his brown hair, noticing he had three new IMs. One from Emma (Bubblegrl123), one from Spinner (nachodude108), and a reply from Craig (RiddlerX15). _Gulp_. Sean had forgotten all about his best friend when Jason had arrived. Now, the only thing he could talk to, he saw, was the young Manning's away message, which read: "Sean if this is you I hate you! Ne-1 else I love y'all! Peace!"

Sean groaned inwardly, deciding to scan his new IMs.

__

RiddlerX15: Yo man! Can we chat now? ;-)

Auto Response: sry RiddlerX15 chillin wit m'Gs lol bbs!

RiddlerX15: You better!

RiddlerX15 signed off at 5:07:15.

RiddlerX15 signed on at 5:16:04.

RiddlerX15: Still not back? X-(

RiddlerX15: Well, I g2g. bye.

Sean typed a quick apology and moved onto Spinner's IM.

__

nachodude108: cameron! get on! ive got news on delFAG uve GOTTA hear!

Auto Response: sry nachodude108 chillin wit m'Gs lol bbs!

nachodude108: a'ight ttyl.

nachodude108 signed off at 5:06:11.

Sean shook his head and closed out of the Instant Message, clicking over to Emma's---the last one.

__

Bubblegrl123: Sean, we've gotta talk!

Auto Response: sry Bubblegrl123 chillin wit m'Gs lol bbs!

Bubblegrl123: Call me on my cell. I'll answer. 555-3663!

Bubblegrl123 signed off at 5:07:22.

Sean sighed, realizing he didn't have time to call Emma if he had to be at Marsh Garage in under a few minutes. Grabbing his bandanna, he tied it around his head, rushing out the door.

****

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter DONE! ^^ To answer some questions REAL quick, since it's 1:14 AM! Yeah, Sean's kinda gay… he has feelings for Jason… but Craig is NOT gay… he WILL be… later… he'll grow to be… Yeah, it's a little confusing, but the next few parts should clear some stuff up! And sorry for all the plot changes……. the parts will ALL come together… all the Degrassi folk ARE connected, but not yet!

Hope you enjoyed!

-Marcokoi.


End file.
